Sasayoki
| previous occupation = | team = | previous team = | partner = Chosho | previous partner = | family = Yuki Clan Mother and Father (Killed) | rank = C-rank | classification = Chakra Mutant | reg = 000505 | academy = 10 | chunin = | jonin = | kekkei = | tota = | beast = | hiden = | nature = | jutsu = | weapons = Wrist-Mounted Senbon Launcher Fūma Shuriken Explosive Tag Kunai Shuriken Senbon }} Sasayoki (私語, lit. Secret Talk) is a Medical Genin from Yakigakure, the Village of Night Air. Found wandering through the mountain halls of the Land, she now serves under the likes of the shadows of the village. Whispered to be one of the best spies in the hands of the village, she utilizes her unique bloodline to come and go through the village as one of the shadowy harbingers, relaying information. Now as apart of a team for the village, the first one sponsored for the village, she serves as the team medic, facing the trials ahead in order to bring honor to her homeland. Due to the mystery around her arrival in Yukigakure and the devoid memories she has of her past, Sasayoki has earned herself a title in the whispering mouths of the mountain she now calls home, a title that defers her from her human stance, and that of something more, the Yuki-onna (雪女, Snow Woman). Appearance A young girl, appearing frail and broken, flesh hued with pale white skin. Fragmented and cracked, Sasayoki looks that of a young girl, a doll that had been broken and put back together again, missing a section of her chest, and revealing an empty inside, where a heart of living ice lay. The outline of her lips end with two streaks of black ice that lead down to the fragmented frozen flesh lay. Beautiful and short black hair, cut to stay out of her field of vision. Short and not very threatening to anyone, Sasayoki stands at a meager height and baring a slight weight. Cold to the touch, and empty to look at, the Snow Girl bares no warmth in her heart or disposition. Personality Cold, disassociated, quiet - these are the words that describe Sasayoki. Preferring to speak when spoken to, and to keep her statements short, she treats her world as if it were something to think about, and not directly alter through her voice and actions. In regards to her behavior, she is lonely and concerned with her past over what may occur in the future. Gentle and caring to a degree, Sasayoki keeps true to her heart of ice, emphasizing her broken relationship with those of warm hearts and bonded families. While not deeply attached to her comrades, she has proven to have some sort of kinship with them. Background Dropped through a Mirror Lost and Lost Finding Herself Present Date Abilities Unique Traits *'Icy Black Blood':Through her veins runs not the red essence of a human being, but a form of special ice that circulates through her body. Though in properties, the magically imbued ice acts as it's own organic life force, it empowers and gives her form. While this unique form of imbued ice does not act in itself different from the way blood does for a human. While described as flesh and bone, Sasayoki is something all together more spectral. An ethereal spirit, given shape by ice, given it's heart by the cold. While these traits may be minor to her, it does have adverse side effects. A continual drop in heat around her, slowly frosting over what comes into contact with her cold physique and freezing it to a point to where it might become brittle and easily shattered. This same contact makes it difficult to go undetected and is required of Sasayoki to wear a particular garb in order to restrain the consistent cold she exudes. In this same instance, Sasayoki can utilize her unique cold touch that originates from within to bring ice to her hands or feet on beckon, freezing over water and allowing her to take better control over her environment. Heart of Living Ice A heart of beating ice, that thums with life, bringing her into the world forever changed. Now she walks the path of the snow girl, leaving frost in her wake, heart as cold as arctic winds. With these attributes of soul and body, comes manifestations that is passive to her, or can be actively utilized. By manipulating the cold around her, or exuded from her, Sasayoki becomes something much more then she is, a being of potential power that breaks past the limits of normal human beings. *'Cold Empowerment': The manipulation of her cold heart, Sasayoki bares the passive and innate trait of restoring her reserves through the temperature around her. It is the cold that sustains her, that gives her life, and through it, her energy is also renewed. By staying at a continually low degree, Sasayoki can gather chakra for her own reserves, turning the ice, snow, frost and the very cold into a bolster for herself. Either from her surroundings, or from opposition, ice make becomes a benefit for the young girl, turning frozen assaults into additional power. *'Drawing of the Well': The drawing of the well is Sasayoki's natural ability to tap into the ice she has under her control, and continously utilize ice that is not her own to aid her. This works via her own Heart, causing the cold and ice itself to renew her reserves gradually and to heal her injuries over time. If faced with a very cold environment or a powerful ice technique, Sasayoki can turn the offensive into a supplementary boost for her own chakra coils, surging her again with life flowing power. While not able to do so with water manifested from chakra alone, Sasayoki is able to utilize natural water, and turn it into ice for techniques. *'Cold Sensory': While within a moderate radius of her surroundings, generally that of four hundred feet in circumference, Sasayoki is capable of detecting and visualizing through a spiritual eye to that which enters the cold. Whether it be from her own creations, from her techniques, the environment, or her specially crafted poison, if an opponent is feeling cold, or begins to enter an area where heat is not present, Sasayoki can then spy on them more readily. If an area is covered in frost, snow, or ice, the sensory becomes near perfect, as they see any and everything that is in the environment. *'Fire Weakness': With her natural affinity with ice and her body's composition, she has inherited a weakness to fire. While in proximity to flames, Sasayoki will consistently feel her heart and blood dampened, as if under duress. This weakness is manifested through more draining usage of her jutsu and a weakness in her healing techniques. Ninjutsu Ice Release While not truly yet a master in the Ice Release, Sasayoki can claim herself to be a spirit of the snow and cold, manifesting beautiful icy structures and orchestrating combination of frozen attacks that debilitate and weaken her opponent's. Even going as far as to apply her healing methods through her ice release. Notably, Sasayoki has shown that her Ice is very durable and can take a relative beating before shattering. Luminescent Ice: Through her chakra manipulation, Sasayoki is capable of conjuring light within her ice release, allowing it to shimmer and gleam in the darkness as if it were a creature in the deep seas. This light lasts so long as Sasayoki desires, and can be toggled upon a whim. The glow can also be raised considerably, and proves to offer no warmth. By applying additional chakra, Sasayoki has shown the ability to continuously entrap the light and reflect or even refract it, allowing her to blind her enemies or refract images of attacks, enemies, or allies. And even cloak herself or the surroundings. *'Ice Release: Snowclone': Sasayoki's own variant of a shadow clone, she replaces her body with layers of fluffy snow. Offering as much as any shadow clone, relaying the information it had stored upon destruction. Upon it's demise, the snowclone will burst with a relative poof, sending out the snowflakes that composed it's forms in a large vicinity. The snowflakes from her snowclones can be utilized for any technique or method that Sasayoki can combine it with. *'Ice Release: Snowflake Array': Through the use of her ice, Sasayoki can utilize her lips or her hands, and spew forth an array of tiny snowflakes that float and bob about in the air, shimmying down after they have been released. The little snowflakes are harmless on their own until activated, and can easily be mistaken as dust particles. While the snowflakes are in place, they give Sasayoki a field of vision on her target, acting as touch sensory, that once a person comes into contact with it, allow her to gain a visual conception of them. Inside the snowflakes is an untapped power that can be activated through Sasayoki's release of control. Once released, the snowflakes begin to rapidly manifest ice crystals upon individuals they have into contact with. As more and more snowflakes begin to form crystalline structures of ice that explode outwards in all directions to deal considerable damage. *'Ice Release: Sweeping Nova': By relaying her chakra into her feet, Sasayoki is capable of creating a surge of ice that spreads out from her body, an epicenter of explosive power that envelops those in it's path. The icey wave that spreads from her feet creates a thick layer of ice upon the surface of her surroundings within an area of thirty feet directly around her. This ice is special in that it causes chakra to slide and disperse upon it's form, designed so that Shinobi with surface adhesion not be able to take hold of their enviornment, slipping and sliding as if mere babes that had just learned how to walk - if that. *'Ice Release: Growth': In combination with her techniques, Sasayoki is capable of producing a technique from the previous. This suffix technique is known as Shard Growth, in which the ice particles or snow generated from her abilities spread via moisture. The ice crystals rapidly spread, linking together as they use moisture as a medium, growing, and encasing. In conjunction with this, the ice will begin to spread and rupture, interlocking to eachother to prevent escape. *'Ice Release: Shatter': Another suffix combination to her ice creations is the ability to cause them to shatter, breaking apart into dangerous shards of ice that damage, serrate, and impale their surroundings. The activation of the shatter release is near immediate and sudden, allowing Sasayoki to set traps out of her dormant ice. When utilized, the shatter mechanism causes crystalline ice structures to burst as if they were an explosive, dealing considerable damage and allowing Sasayoki to continue her combinations. *'Ice Release: Sipper': One of the last suffix combinations to her ice, is that Sasayoki can apply the use of chakra draining mediums in order to draw away the power from her opposition. While this drain is not swift, it does radiate from the ice in a small field and works subtly. Sipper is deadly in that her set traps or ice that penetrates a foe can then begin to weaken them from the inside out. *'Ice Release: Shield of Frost': By exuding a layer of ice around her, Sasayoki is capable of generating shields and creating terrain that can defend themselves from techniques that would threaten her or her comrades. These shields and barriers have their power based upon the control of the chakra utilized when creating them, not the potency of the chakra itself. Finely crafted, the defenses become wonderous mechanisms, interlocking particles that distribute kinetic energy and cause chakra to more evenly impact it's surface, weakening the damage it sustains. *'Ice Release: Weapon Construction': By manifesting her Ice Release into her hands, Sasayoki is capable of creating durable weaponry for her allies, these weapons can be utilized in methods by her allies and herself to close the gap for her other abilities. The weaponry that Sasayoki can craft is limited only by her imagination and chakra reserves. *'Ice Release: Icicle Storm': By using her own body as an activator, Sasayoki will begin to rapidly form ice around herself, icicles extending out from her body like a spiky suit of armor. These spikes can then be launched off of her body and towards her surroundings for optimal damage. *'Ice Release: Temperature Drop': Classified as her one of her B-rank Ice techniques, Sasayoki has displayed the ability to expand her field of influence and rapidly improve upon her Heart of Ice. This application allows Sasayoki to quickly harness the power of ice by dropping the temperature within a short radius around her. The effect of the temperature drop is relative to a flash freeze, quickly making foes into ice blocks, allowing her to continue her assault. *'Ice Release: Demonic Ice Mirrors': The perfection of her Ice Release, the Demonic Ice Mirrors are also the horrible origin of her being. By utilizing the mirrors, Sasayoki is capable of evading most damage and enacting her role as a hybrid medic and tactician. Jumping between her mirrors on a whim, and throwing volleys of her jutsu and weaponry at her foes. The mirrors can be utilized so long as they a piece of them remains relatively intact, meaning even if chipped of fragmented, it can be used. The Ice Mirrors that Sasayoki uses can be used supportively or in conjunction with her defensive techniques, hopping to her allies to heal them or create weaponry and defenses, or setting a slew of traps that ensnare her foes. While in the Mirror, Sasayoki removes her weakness to Fire Release, and can more rapidly increase her own healing and restore her chakra reserves little at a time. And while dangerous, Sasayoki has also been able to project an allies attack through her own mirrors, though this draws upon her own energy immensely due to the unnatural nature that has entered the Ice domain. Medical Ninjutsu *'Chakra Scalpel': In the hands of each medic comes the ability to dissect and cut open their patients in order to sustain and heal them. It has also been in turn, one of the medic corps leading forms of offense, cutting through cells of the body as if it were nothing. In the hands of Sasayoki, she is a skilled user of the medical fighting style, slicing through her opponent in a blur of motion. Carving through flesh and bone, and engaging with the likes of steel weaponry. *'Healing Ice Cubes': One of the few healing methods that Sasayoki is presently capable of, are healing ice cubes that can be consumed. Imbued with the mystical palm as a basis, the ice cubes are placed in the mouth and held there, or swallowed, ensuring the effects occur. The ice cubes if consumed, will begin to improve the healing factor of the physiology of the body, gradually closing wounds upon their form and mending tissue that had been scarred or rended. If poisons are in the body, primarly the bloodworks, if consumed quick enough, the healing from the ice will rapidly eliminate the toxins that have invaded their bodies. If the ice cubes are directly placed upon a wound and allowed to melt, the healing becomes much more focused, and can close gaping injuries that might otherwise be fatal. These ice cubes are prepared before most engagements in order to improve the self healing of the body while the fight is going on, allowing her team to take sustained damage better then most opposition might. *'Mystical Ice': One of the few feats that Sasayoki prides herself on is her affinity with applying attributes to her Ice Release, and applying her healing to such. By touching her Ice constructs to an ally, she is able to mend them, using the cold as a medium for her healing. Via physical contact as a primary method, Sasayoki will fill wounds with soft ice that once melting away, begins to regenerate what was lost from their body. Though not keen on how to regenerate lost limbs or how to yet counter ailments and illnesses with the Ice, Sasayoki has shown that the mystical ice placed within or upon an injury, will quickly replicate and regenerate the body. At most, gaping wounds and digits, though the healing of a limb may occur, it takes considerably longer and prolonged application and regulation of the chakra utilized. Bukijutsu Refraction Room: Fumā Throw: By utilizing the demonic mirrors of her own design, Sasayoki is able to strategically position the mirrors so that when one of her weapons enters the mirror, that is exits through one a predetermined course. This allows the weapon throw into it, to consecutively loop and even gain momentum and speed. Allowing areas to become death traps without her having to continously aim and throw weaponry on her own. Stats Equipment *'Insulator Clothing': Specially crafted clothing to inhibit the warmth from getting to her, Sasayoki was permitted by her mentor to help design a method to ensure she was not harmed by the world - nor she directly harm it in turn. A specially designed series of robes that keep the dropping temperatures she exuded trapped in, and bouncing heat off of her. Heat resistant in itself, it interlocks and webs perfectly to offer the girl comfort and a slight aid in prohibiting her Heart of Living Ice from going out of control. *'Senbon Launcher': Always armed and ready, Sasayoki wields a deadly senbon launcher upon her forearm, preloaded with four senbon that are laced in hypothalamus poisoning. The senbon can be shot a considerable distance from the launcher, and with no required motion but the release of a single spring give a strategic element of surprise. *'Poison': Coating most of her own personal steel weaponry, is a deadly toxin that infiltrates the blood of a victim and works towards shutting down the hypothalamus in the brain, eradicating the internal functions that regulate bodily temperature and removing the body's ability to keep warm. This toxin was crafted by her for the likes of improving her own offensive and to keep herself safe. The poison is designed to utilize the body's own proteins as a transmitter. *'Ninja Gear': In total, Sasayoki has a slew of scrolls, kunai, senbon, fuma shuriken, ninja wire, and so on and on under her belt and in her robes at all times to keep herself prepared for any trouble. Relationships Kenji Hatake Chosho Yami Nara Quotes Behind the Scenes and Trivia Category:Stub Category:Kunoichi